An Yu
- Dragon form = }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = An Yu |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Allies |Row 3 info = PJ Masks (Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, PJ Robot) Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos (in her dragon form, formerly) Teeny Weeny Ninjalino (sometimes) |Row 4 title = Enemies |Row 4 info = Night Ninja Ninjalinos Teeny Weeny Ninjalino |Row 5 title = Likes |Row 5 info = Mystery Mountain Helping The PJ Masks Accepting help (currently) Any help from the PJ Masks (currently) Sharing Mystery Mountain with the PJ Masks (currently) Her flute |Row 6 title = Dislikes |Row 6 info = Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos Accepting help (formerly) Any help from the PJ Masks (formerly) Sharing Mystery Mountain with the PJ Masks (formerly) The PJ Masks in danger Night Ninja stealing her magical stones Catboy's impatience Losing her flute or staff |Row 7 title = Episode debut |Row 7 info = "The Dragon Gong" (only in her dragon form) "Meet An Yu" (in Human form) |Row 8 title = Voice actress |Row 8 info = Unknown}} An Yu, also known as the Dragon Girl and formerly as simply, The Dragon, is the main character in the third season of the PJ Masks series. She technically made her debut in the episode "The Dragon Gong" in the second season, but in her dragon form only and her true name and form were not revealed until the season 3 episode "Meet An Yu". An Yu is the protector of Mystery Mountain. At some point in the past, she was trapped in The Dragon Gong in her dragon form, and forced to obey whoever possessed the gong's mallet. Night Ninja stole the gong and forced her to help him fight the PJ Masks. The PJ Masks were eventually able to take the gong back to the museum, and neither they nor Night Ninja learned the truth about The Dragon being An Yu. That changed when Night Ninja stole the gong a second time and took it to Mystery Mountain in hopes that the Dragon would help him break into the pagoda. Instead, bringing the gong back to the mountain was just what An Yu needed to escape her prison. She resumed her human form and her duty as guardian of Mystery Mountain. An Yu has a magic flute, with which she can interact with the objects around her, such as rocks or vines. It can also transform into a dragon staff, which can be used for teleportation and flight. However, when in her human form, her powers do not work in the modern world, as evidenced in the episode "The Splat Monster". But she is not completely defenseless without her powers, and showed that she could still use her martial arts abilities and her flute, as seen when she used her martial arts skill to scare off two of Night Ninja's Ninjalinos and her powerless flute to lead the monster to the edge of the portal to Mystery Mountain, like the Pied Piper, so that she could regain her powers and turn it back into Teeny Weeny Ninjalino. In her dragon form, she can use dragon breath, protect people by putting them in a golden force field, and trap opponents in golden bubbles. An Yu is helpful towards the PJ Masks when they are in trouble. But at first, she shows to be adamant, stubborn, rude, and selfish in accepting any help from them and trying to keep them away from Mystery Mountain by defeating Night Ninja alone, as shown in "Meet An Yu", in which she refuses any help in getting rid of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos from Mystery Mountain. Despite this, after the team helps her out in defeating the villains, she thanks them for helping her. An Yu doesn't like the world outside Mystery Mountain, and is reluctant to travel there. Due to her long imprisonment in the dragon gong, and her rarely ever leaving Mystery Mountain, she is unfamiliar with the modern world or modern day customs. In the short "PJ Masks Surprise" for example, the PJ Masks had to explain to her what a party is. An Yu in her dragon form is shown to be loyal and obedient to her former master (Night Ninja) when giving wishes. She can also be fierce and persistent (she kept reminding Night Ninja of his promise to return the mallet to her). In her human form, An Yu looks like a girl about the same age as the PJ Masks and the Nighttime villains. However, she is much older than them, having been trapped in the Dragon Gong for centuries. An Yu has tan skin, and black hair that is tied into two hair buns. Her eyes are usually brown, but can glow red when she uses her powers. Her outfit consists of a red and yellow helmet with a dragon head symbol attached to the front, red gloves that expose her fingers, a red dress with yellow trim decorated around it and a yellow armor covering, red leggings, and red boots. Anyu's dragon form resembles the dragons from Chinese mythology, with red and yellow skin and red eyes. She has a long, snakelike body with dorsal fins. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Females Category:Neutral Characters [[Category:Reformed Charac